Por propia voluntad
by mafiosilla
Summary: ...y dejé que mis propias decisiones tomaran las riendas de la situación, ateniéndome a las consecuencias, perdiendo lo único que había amado con tal intesidad en más de un siglo de no vida. Oneshot de Luna Nueva, Edward's POV.


_**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo, y los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro. **El par de frases que saqué del libro las utilizo sin fines lucrativos sólo para situar la acción._

**¡atención!** spoilers Luna Nueva.

**NdeA:** sólo para situaros, el oneshot está escrito desde la perspectiva de Edward justo en el momento en que decide cortar con Bella en _Luna Nueva_ y se despide de ella. Os aconsejo leerlo con la música _Claro de Luna _de Beethoven, con la cual escribí yo el fic y me inspiré. ¡Espero que os guste y gracias por leer!

* * *

**Por propia voluntad**

-_¿Tú... no... me quieres?_ –pronunció Bella con lentitud, de manera forzada, mirándome fijamente con un rictus de temor en los labios. Tuve que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no gritar de dolor.

-_No._ –contesté limpiamente, sin dejar que mis sentimientos salieran a la luz.

Me concentré en mantener las ideas claras, en mantener la mente fría, en atenerme a lo que había decidido, aunque me estuvieran arrancando el corazón del pecho, ese corazón que parecía latir de verdad desde que vi a Bella por primera vez y que ahora gemía en una agonía lenta y desesperada.

Su mirada se fijó en la mía unos segundos y la endurecí, perdiéndome entre mis propias decisiones. Siguió hablando y seguí mintiendo, mintiendo con voz fría y inexpresiva, mirándola sin verla realmente, dejando que mi propia lógica siguiera adelante con el camino que había elegido, encerrando los gritos de dolor en algún lugar perdido del corazón que aún quería seguir latiendo.

Porque ya no había vuelta atrás.

Porque ya había sospesado todas las alternativas posibles.

Porque no quería condenarla.

Porque no había otra solución.

Y de repente, ella asintió. Asintió a mis palabras, las aceptó, las creyó. La observé fijamente, incapaz de reaccionar. Pero ahí estaban, el dolor y la resignación, mezclados en su mirada, que rompía todos mis esquemas y dañaba más que mil injurias dirigidas hacia mí.

¿Cómo podía creerme con tan suma facilidad?... ¿Cómo podía creer que yo no la amaba con todas las fuerzas que pudiera encontrar?... ¿Cómo podía pensar que era capaz de existir sin ella?... ¿Cómo podía...?

Mi interior tembló con fuerza y controlé mi cuerpo, manteniendo la mirada vacía y carente de expresión. Nos observamos unos instantes, instantes que duraron horas en mi memoria, y mi debilidad ganó a mi lógica.

-_No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido._ –dije ocultando el miedo, haciendo que mi voz sonara tajante como una orden.- _¿entiendes lo que te digo?_

Bella siguió mirándome fijamente, sus ojos adentrándose en los míos a una velocidad vertiginosa, y pestañeé, endureciendo una vez más mi expresión. No podía echarme atrás. Dejé otra vez que la parte racional de mi mente tomara las riendas y me levanté, moviéndome como un autómata, con los pensamientos lejos de ahí.

Mis labios se movieron solos, despidiéndose, articulando palabras ajenas a las protestas de mi corazón. Mi mente desdibujó las formas de mi alrededor y me mostró otros tiempos.

Recordé el primer día de clases.

Recordé su sonrisa tímida al verme, su sorpresa, su curiosidad, su miedo, su mirada llena de cariño.

Recordé el día en Port Angeles, recordé su presencia en el coche, recordé sus ojos posados en mí con intensidad.

Recordé el prado, la luz del sol calentando su piel, los latidos furiosos de su corazón.

Recordé las noches junto a ella, junto a mi Bella, abrazándola, cantándole en sueños.

Recordé su cuerpo flácido y inerte, rodeado de cristales, en el suelo de una sala de Ballet...

Me estremecí y volví a la realidad.

Era por ello que la dejaba a la merced de su vida humana. Era por ello que me iba dándole la oportunidad de vivir de verdad y de no condenarse a una eternidad llena de peligros y de muerte.

La miré, pestañeando.

Su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse y quise correr a su lado y mecerla entre mis brazos. Pero la decisión ya estaba hecha.

Era lo mejor para ella.

Aunque no para mí.

¿Pero qué importaba, ya, mi vida de condenado?... ¿Qué importaba cuando estando cerca la obligaba a vivir en constante peligro?... ¿Qué importaba el dolor que me arremetía el pecho si ella estaba a salvo?...

Me alejé unos pasos, dejando que las palabras se escaparan de mi boca con suma frialdad. Y realmente no era yo el que hablaba, me parecía ver la escena desde fuera, apretándome la garganta, para no chillar de frustración.

Avanzó hacía mí con indecisión, de manera torpe, y le inmovilicé los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo con suavidad y con precisión.

Mis labios rozaron su frente vagamente y su delicioso aroma penetró en mí como una descarga eléctrica. Mi corazón quiso salir de mi pecho, casi gritando de júbilo, notándose cerca de aquello por lo que parecía estar latiendo. Tensé los músculos, alejándome, despidiéndome una vez más.

Su mirada se desenfocó, observando el sitio por donde desaparecía, con algo parecido al entendimiento.

Y realmente creía que no la amaba, creía que no era nada para mí...

Controlé los impulsos de correr hacia ella, de zarandearla, de suplicarle que me pidiera quedarme, de exigirle que me obligara a ser egoísta, de abrazarla para no separarme nunca...

Pero Bella seguía mirándome de forma inexpresiva, resuelta, y algo en mi interior estalló en mil pedazos.

Me creía... me creía... ella me creía...

Y aunque me hiriera, quizás era lo mejor.

Si me creía, lo superaría rápido. Si me creía, podría _vivir_.

Aspiré aire y me moví con rapidez, echando un último vistazo a su rostro, para desaparecer entre los árboles.

Mis sentidos agudizados percibieron sus pasos intentar seguirme, pero yo ya estaba lejos.

Corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho, notando como el corazón que latía por Bella iba muriéndose en mi interior a medida que me alejaba de ella. Los latidos cada vez más lentos arremetían con fuerza, oprimiendo mi pecho, ahogándome como un lazo alrededor de mi cuello. Lágrimas invisibles surcaban mis mejillas mientras entrecerraba los ojos, apretando los dientes.

Bella... Mi Bella...

Me odié por toda la eternidad, por haberme permitido entrar en su vida y dañarla de esa manera, por no haber pensado antes en las consecuencias que ello supondría.

Y lo vi todo negro, vi mi futuro como una larga noche sin estrellas, vi mi futuro sin Bella.

Y grité desesperadamente, asqueado de mí mismo. Grité de dolor, del dolor que su perdida supondría en mi eterna vida. Grité por haberme convertido en el ser más inhumano del planeta.

Mi corazón, revivido por arte de magia con el amor de Bella, se estremeció y ralentizó aún más sus movimientos. Mis músculos, cansados de tanto control, imitaron mi corazón. Mis ojos, borrosos por el llanto que no me era permitido derramar, pestañearon de forma más lenta.

Dejé de correr, olvidando mi cuerpo, que siguió su camino con lentitud al ritmo agónico de mi corazón.

Un latido fuerte.

Y silencio.

Un latido más, menos intenso.

Y silencio.

Otro latido, débil.

Y silencio.

Un silencio ensordecedor...

Caí de rodillas, clavando las manos en el suelo húmedo, con los ojos desenfocados.

Mi corazón había muerto.

Y así seguiría para siempre.

Para siempre...

Estuve en esa posición minutos que se me antojaron eternos, quizá horas. Cuando tuve conciencia de lo que había hecho, noté en mi pecho un vacío, el vacío que había dejado Bella. Me levanté y como en un sueño seguí mi camino, sin prestar atención a nada que me rodeara, mientras la luz del crepúsculo empezaba a inundar el bosque.

Carlisle y los demás me miraron con intensidad cuando aparecí en el claro donde dejamos los coches aparcados.

No fijé la mirada en ninguno.

No era el momento.

Sus mentes me gritaban: con compasión, con recelo, con ánimos, con dolor. Yo las bloqueé, apretando los puños, y montándome en mi coche.

_-Vámonos._ –murmuré entre dientes con una voz grave, gutural, inexpresiva, proveniente de las profundidades de mi cuerpo.

Y ellos obedecieron, moviéndose en silencio, encerrándose en los demás coches.

Yo iba solo, por supuesto.

Arranqué el motor, que gruñó como protesta, y arrugué la frente. Solo. Así permanecería a partir de ahora. Solo.

Y el coche empezó a moverse, conduciéndome hacia lugares oscuros y sin vida.

Conduciéndolo yo, por propia voluntad, hacia mi antigua vida muerta, mi noche fría de luna nueva, que me esperaba lejos de Bella.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! **

Este es el primer oneshot que publico en la web... Espero que os haya gustado, abucheos y críticas en reviews¡gracias! (:

att.,

**_mafiosilla._**


End file.
